H2o Zombie Apocalypse
by h2o42
Summary: Emma Rikki Cleo and Lewis band together to try and survive a sudden zombie apocalypse
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here is my new story I hope you like it!

"Cleo, wanna meet me at the moon pool in 3 hours?" I asked

"Sure! Sounds great, I need a swim."

"Awesome, could you pass on the message to Emma?"

"Hold on, I'll just put her on the line."

"Great"

I pulled the blinds together in my room, the sunlight was pouring in.

"Hey guys! What's up? "Emma's voice came from my phone. Next was Cleo's voice

"Nothin—"The line cut off.

I tried calling again, but nothing happened. I set my phone down and flopped down into my chair. Suddenly a strange un-human like noise came from outside my window. I frowned, today was truly a strange day. I slowly approached my window, and pulled the curtains to see outside, so I could yell at whoever it was to go away. My body stood frozen in place.

Cleo's POV:

I tapped on my phone and the line had gone dead.

"Hmm" I thought aloud.

I decided I should go get a juice at the juice net. I opened my front door, to find what looked similar to people, but definitely not people. Moving slowly across the street were what looked like people with rotting flesh, nothing like I'd ever seen before in real life. I knew straight away, these were - they had to be zombies. I screamed, not thinking. Theses "zombies" all looked my way, and stumbled over to me. I slammed my door shut, hoping it would keep "them" out. I knew it wouldn't, not forever. Every zombie on the street, 50 maybe 60 were trying to push down my door. I ran upstairs grabbed a big bag, and started to pack supplies. My family oh no is gone! They were in California on a trip in the US. I couldn't go because, obviously I didn't want to get wet.

I cleared my mind, I had to focus on getting out of here! I packed food, a water purifier my Dad left behind, some blankets and a pillow, and I opened the back door leading to canal in my back yard. Just a few of the zombies noticed me, I made a dash for the canal, dove in and my bag disappeared as I turned into a mermaid, I knew it would be back when I was dry. I sped off to Mako hoping the girls would come in spite of the "issue." My head came above the surface of the moon pool water. I laid on the dry sanded floor and waited.

Emma's POV:

I made a run, down the packed street full of what looked to be zombies. I had to get to the water, I knew Rikki and Cleo would do the same. A zombie caught up with me, I shrieked, put my hand up flat out of reaction and ran. The zombie seemed to be slowing down, but not much. After about a minute and a half the zombie was frozen. This was not good. Zombies take a while to freeze. Once again, I dismissed the thought and made a mad dash for the ocean. I spend off to Mako Island. I came to the surface seeing Cleo sitting alone with a large bag on the other end of the cave. "Cleo" I exclaimed. She quickly turned around and dove back into the water. "Emma I can't believe you came. I brought a bag with supplies and – "Cleo hugged me. A frowned formed on her face. "We need to find Rikki" she decided.

"You're right. Let's go we can swim by the canal by the house and come to get her."

We both dove under water and setup to find Rikki.

Rikki's POV:

Pacing around my small room I thought "no, it can't be a zombie apocalypse!? I thought that it would only happen in movies and TV shows! This isn't the right time I need to get out of here."

Cleo and Emma burst through my door. "Rikki!", Emma Called "Emma?" I shouted back. "It's me and Cleo!" She informed me. "We've got to go now!" Cleo demanded "your house is surrounded!" "Alright, let's go" I agreed.

That was the end of chapter 1! sorry it was a bit short, but they take a long time to write! anyways, thanks please review! ~ h2o42


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in a week but I've been excited to upload this chapter! Thank you for reading my story so far. Please review! It helps me know where you want this story to go. Once again thanks and enjoy! Also XxMeggyxX yes this is set in S2 but charlotte has already come and gone. So basically it picks up on the last episode of season 2 and doesn't change to S3! And catlover10808 their powers do work on the zombies but take a couple minutes to take effect (1-3)

Rikki's POV:

I slowly turned the handle on my front door. I carefully stepped outside with Cleo and Emma following behind me. We carefully started to head towards the water, yes… almost there

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. A zombie was attacking me

"RIKKI" yelled Emma and Cleo almost in unison.

Emma stuck her hand out to freeze the walker. Nothing was happening yet. Cleo pulled out her hand and twisted it around, I also held mine up while kicking the zombie away from me. Suddenly we lifted the zombie in the air, just like with charlotte. It went flying away farther than it needed to keep us safe, but then again I could never be far enough from these things. The screaming had attracted more zombies. We made a quick flee for the open water. I felt the water rust past the tips of my fingers and down to my toes as I dived in. I transformed into my mermaid from. Instinctively all 3 of us head for Mako Island.

Cleo's POV:

I pulled myself up on top of the sand and I felt the warm shining sun drying me off. I looked to my right and left to see Emma and RIkki on either side. They had a desperately sad look on their face. I realized I must to, who wouldn't considering the conditions at the moment? I shook off the thought and tried to think about our chances if we stayed on Mako, mainly in the moonpool.

"It would be safer than anything out there" I reassured myself. A tingly feeling in the tip of my tail arose. It went up through my body ending at my head. My legs were back, I stood up and brushed off the sand.

"Well what would you guys think if we stayed here on Mako?" I offered. Emma swiveled her head around and looked at me.

"For tonight at least that seems like the best option" was Emma's feedback.

"I really don't think anywhere but here is safer, for now" Rikki concluded.

In unison my two best friends stood up and we formed a circle. We glanced back and forth at each other.

Cleo's POV 8:00 pm - 6 hours later.

We sat together in the moon pool when Rikki spoke up.

"Well, we ought to do something instead of just sitting here!" Voiced Rikki.

"Well" said Emma slowly "I suppose we could go catch some fish?"

"That's probably the best thing to do" I spoke up.

"Right, I will go collect some sticks from outside and when I get enough I will make us a fire" Decided Rikki

"Ok, we will see you back here in a bit" I told RIkki.

"Got it" was her simple reply.

Emma and I dove into the water and out of the moon pool to find some fish that were safe to eat! I spotted a fish that my dad told me was very safe to eat. He told me about lots of fish, because he's a fisherman of corse. I pointed Emma in the direction of a school of safe for eating fish passing by. We each grabbed 3 of the fish and held them tight so they wouldn't escape. I swam back to the moon pool entrance and went inside the moon pool.

Rikki's POV:

I went out to go get some fire wood, I didn't know my way around the entire island, just the parts near the underwater moon pool entrance and the overwater. I quickly gathered lots of long sticks, some thick some skinny and bendable. Next I grabbed a small log so the fire would be stronger. I ran back to the overwater entrance and went down into the moon pool. Walking back inside me saw Cleo and Emma with six fish in a pile.

"Great!" I said half-enthused. "I'll get the fire going." I set down the log and made a tent shape with the sticks around the log. I lifted my hand into position and lit the fire. My hand picked up 3 extra sticks I didn't use. I handed one to Emma and one to Cleo.

"Thanks" said Emma

"Awesome" Cleo responded seeming to be zoned out.

Each of us slid the stick through the fish and started to cook the fish over the fire. Suddenly I heard a someone coming down the moon pool entrance

"Cleo? Rikki? Emma?" He yelled. "You here?" He called with desperation in his voice

Ooooooooh! Clif-ish hanger! I wonder who "He" is…well I know, but if you want to know then come back for the next chapter which should be up soon! Please comment or PM me with any comments, suggestions, questions ext. Please leave a review! – H2o42


	3. Chapter 3

Please comment all and ANY ideas you have, I'm having a bit of writers block… So please ANY and all ideas would be amazingly helpful! Any I use I will give credit! By the way when I say "turn" I mean turn into a zombie, if you're a fan of TWD you might know this…Anyways, here is the next chapter!

Cleo's POV:

"LEWIS!" I yelled, recognizing the voice immediately.

"CLEO?" He yelled franticly as he stumbled into the cave.

I ran up to him and we hugged.

"Lewis!" yelled Emma.

Rikki just had a relieved look on her face. Soon we were all in a group hug. I can't explain how happy I felt about this, Rikki Emma Lewis and I had found each other. There was no way anything could happen to one of us. I couldn't let it. I wondered if there were any zombies on Mako…

"Lewis, did you see any of those "things" around here?" I asked him.

"Just a couple, but that could change soon so we need to be careful." Lewis informed us.

"I say our next mission is to find Zane and Ash." I told everyone

"Agreed." replied Rikki.

"Great, but before we go we should make a plan." was Emma's input.

We sat down together and tried to brainstorm a plan to get to Zane and Ash. It was going to be tricky, finding them both. For all we knew they could have gone off with their families somewhere, which may not have been such a bad option. If Zane and Ash were out there we were going to find them. I was just lucky enough that Lewis came!

"Alright, I've got an idea for the plan…" Started Rikki

Ash's POV:

"Will you just shut up Zane? We're going to find them!" I told Zane.

Though actually I was just as scared that we might not find Emma Rikki and Cleo. Maybe even more. How could this happen? I thought that even if this did ever happen the zombies wouldn't be scary, like how their not in the films. Well, I was dead wrong, this was not good – at all. Zane just made a huffing noise and continued on. I thought they might be at Mako, but there's no way to get there. Zane's boat was taken when people realized that it was the end of the world.

"Let's try Rikki's house" I suggested, since it was closest away from where we were.

"Agreed." He replied almost immediately.

Lewis' POV:

I couldn't believe it! I found them! Now we just had to keep safe – away from the uh... walkers? Walkers... that sounded good.

"And that's the plan!" Rikki finished.

"Wait um, what plan?" I asked, obviously confused.

"To find Zane and Ash doofus!" She coldly informed me.

"Could you go over it once more? I was a bit confused." Cleo interjected. I smiled; Cleo had done that because she knew Rikki wouldn't go over the plan again for me. I focused in, not wanting to have to have it be repeated a third time.

"Alright, so we check Emma's and my house because if they were here that's where they would be checking." Rikki started. "If they're not there we should check their houses."

"Why not check their houses first?" Cleo asked.

"Because they are farther out." Replied Emma.

"Alright, let's pack some things and get moving!" I offered.

All four of us grabbed a flashlight and left. The mermaids through the underwater, and me through the overwater entrance and we set off to find Ash and Zane.

Emma's POV:

I walked along the thin grass in my sneakers, on my way to find Ash and Zane. I knew we were going to find them. We had to – right?

"Watch out for any walkers." Lewis told all 3 of us.

"Walkers?" I questioned him.

"Ya, sorry earlier I was thinking and well walkers seemed like a fitted name, don't you think?"

"I suppose so." I told him.

"Rikki's house is just up ahead." Cleo warned us.

We walked in Rikki's house to find Zane.

"Zane!" Rikki shouted. Rikki and Zane were hugging before we could even process he was there

"Have you seen Ash?" I questioned Zane.

"Yes, he's in the backyard." Zane stated blandly

"Thanks, and I'm glad you're okay." I put in before I dashed out the door to meet Ash.

"Ash!" I cried as soon as I saw him. He ran over and we were wrapped up in a hug, just like Zane and Rikki.

"Where have you been? Are you okay?" Ash rushed out.

"I've been at Mako and yes! Where have _you_ been?" I blurted out.

"Around the area mainly, looking for you and the girls." Ash informed me.

"You wanna go inside and see the others?" I asked him.

"Sure, let's go." He replied. We walked into Rikki's house to meet up with the others.

"Hey Ash!" Lewis greeted him.

"Lewis! How have you been?" Ash questioned him.

"Well not to great, all things considering…" Lewis answered him sorrowfully.

"I know what you mean..." Ash trailed off. "Hey Em?"

"Mhm?" I replied.

"Do you think we should go back to Mako isla- AHHH! HELP!" Ash cried out in agony as a walker came up behind him and started to eat away at him.

"Ash!" I cried as I lunged to kick to walker off. The walker had already taken a chunk of flesh off of his neck. I stuck my hand into position attempting to freeze the walker. I stomped on the walkers head with all the energy I had, and its head split open. The walker was lying on the ground, dead. I fell to my knees and held Ash's face in my hands.

"Ash? Please don't die!" Were the only words I could gather through my sobs.

"I don't t-think I can hold on much longer..." He groaned as his words melted away with the wind.

"No!" I cried in a whisper. "Please." Everyone was staring mouths wide open.

"Em I'm so sorry." Cleo whispered through misty eyes of her own. Rikki kneeled beside me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"D o - do you think that he will..." I started weakly "Turn?"

Cleo glanced to Rikki and Lewis. I laid down on the floor, and I cried. There was nothing more to do. I lost him, he was the love of my life and I lost him. Life couldn't be the same – not now. Ash was gone forever, and there were no second chances. This made me cry harder than before.

Rikki's POV:

No…N o. I knew this could eventually happen, but now that it has, to someone I knew someone who was close to Emma. I just I don't know what to do anymore. These things outside are eating people, and then when those people die they become one to? This is insane! What is this some sort of _disease_? Maybe there's a cure, but I knew this was only wishful thinking. Ash had been torn up so badly that even if there wasn't a disease he would die from the wounds. What would we do when Ash comes back as one of the walkers? That's what always happens in the films anyways… I thought we needed to leave, before Emma had to see Ash turn. Somehow I just knew that if we didn't leave then, Emma might have to see Ash as a walker. Not to mention we would have to escape from him.

"Emma I think it would be best if we um left" I told her softly. She seemed to understand what I ment because she stood up, brushed the tears from her face and started out the door. We all followed her out the door. Lewis lent over to Zane and told him that his boat was docked over the other way. 

"Cleo?" Lewis asked. Cleo walked back over to him whist Emma dove into the water heading for Mako.

"Yes?" she replied quietly.

"I'll meet you back at Mako Island ok?" He confirmed

"Ok." Cleo responded and gave him a slight smile, seeming to be encouraging him that everything was going to work out. Cleo ran to the water and dove in. I walked over to the water and jumped in as I sped off to the moonpool.

Lewis' POV:

I untied the boat and walked on with Zane following me. I started the engine and we were off to Mako. I could only imagine how Emma felt. She had just seen Ash, only for him to be taken away from her again. Only this time, it was forever. I was wondering if Emma could ever get over this, when Zane started to talk.

"It's not that bad of a loss eh? I never cared for the guy much anyway." Zane exclaimed

"_What did you say?"_ I asked him through anger. How could he say that? Sure they have had their differences but the guy _died_ for god's sake!

"I'm just saying, we shouldn't all be depressed just because juice bar guy died." He informed me as if dying was an every-day thing.

"Just shut up! He died Zane! Get that through your head!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I hoped it was just Zane trying to cover up his emotions...

Cleo's POV:

I was floating in the moon pool trying to make Emma feel better, though I knew that no one could do that. Nothing could make this better, we just had to get through it. Give it time, and she might be able to carry on. I knew that she would never get over it, and that was to be expected. Lewis and Zane entered the moon pool, Lewis was giving Zane a glare. Something must've happened in the boat, but right then I didn't have time to deal with that. We needed to comfort Emma right now.

Later on, we had started a fire to keep warm. I helped Rikki lay out some blankets and pillows. I got comfortable in my "bed". I wished Emma the best, and wriggled around before I finally drifted away to sleep, waiting for morning.

That's the end for this chapter! Say your goodbyes to Ash and get ready for chapter 4! I know this chapter is a little overdue but it's my longest chapter ever! 1,738 words! Yay! Please review! Thanks – H2o42


	4. Chapter 4

hi guys! Here is chapter 4! I will be starting to write longer stories hopefully! Thanks guys, enjoy! Please review it helps ALOT!

Lewis' POV:

I walked around the cave thinking about what Zane had said last night. I couldn't believe he cared so little about Ash. Cleo walked over to me

"Lewis is something wrong?" She asked me. "You've been pacing around.."

"It's just something Zane said out on the boat.."

"What is it?" She asked in curiosity

"It's not that big of a deal it's just.. weird" I started. "He said it didn't matter that Ash died.."

"Wow.." Cleo began. "That's disturbing.."

"Ya, but we probably shouldn't tell Em.. It just wouldn't help her right now.." I left off.

"I agree." Cleo responded.

"I think were running low on firewood, do you think we should go get some more?" I changed the subject.

"Sounds good, there's not much else to do anyways.."

"Great." I told her. I walked into the center of the moon pool.

"Does anyone want to come with Cleo and I to get some firewood?" I asked wondering if anyone needed a break.

"Sure I'll come." Rikki replied.

"I'd come to, but I have to tend to the fire we already have going, seeing as Emma's not doing so well." Zane told me.

"As if you would care!" I whispered so Emma wouldn't hear. Rikki looked at me like I'd lost my marbles and quite frankly, if this "Apocalypse" went on for much longer I wasn't so sure I could keep them. Cleo Rikki and I walked around outside trying to find some branches on the ground.

Cleo's POV:

I glanced around looking for some branches for firewood. I heard a strange noise, then a lot more that followed. It sounded like – the walkers!

"Hide!" I whispered to Rikki and Lewis.

They got the message right away, we hid behind a log. Just in time to, because a few walkers started to stumble by. More started to follow, about 20 as I counted. Very suddenly, A walker stopped right in it's tracks. I held my breath, praying that it wouldn't notice us. It fell to the ground and started to try and grab us. Some others started to follow in this ones footsteps. Lewis Rikki and I made a run for it. Walkers ran after us, and you would be surprised how fast they can run when they have a target.

"What do we do?" I yelled while running.

"Let's get on the boat and head to mainland! We can't risk the others by going back to the Moonpool!" Lewis rushed out.

We kept on running until we jumped into Lewis' boat. A walker fell right in with us. Rikki tried to fry it, while I tried to create some wind so the boat would get off shore quickly. Rikki's powers weren't damaging the walker yet, but the boat was off shore and Lewis was starting the boat. Rikki finally kicked the walker overboard and we sped off to the mainland.

"Where should we go?" I asked.

"I think we need to find some shelter.." Said Rikki,

"I think I might know somewhere." Lewis told us.

"Alright, where?" Rikki questioned him.

"I was thinking the Juicenet." He told Rikki.

"Fine, but we need to get there first. Past the walkers I mean." Rikki mentioned

"We can manage." I reassured her.

We neared the shore by the juicenet, but we didn't didn't get the attention of any nearby walkers. Lewis Rikki and I climbed out of the boat and weaved past into the juicenet. We tightly sealed the door and sat down our stuff. Suprisingly, no one else had taken shelter in here.

"Should we get something to eat? We haven't eaten in days and this place is stocked with food.." Rikki informed us.

"I guess your right." I aggred with her. Rikki went back to the cooler and got some fruit.

"Remember that time I worked here for the weekend?" Rikki asked.

"Ya.." I responded.

"Well Emma made sure I knew ALL the procedures, for the juices, shakes, burgers, everything." Rikki reminded us.

"Great." Lewis responded.

"What do you guys want?" She asked us.

"Erm, a strawberry milkshake?" I responded.

"I'll take one to." Lewis responded kindly, not wanting Rikki to have to get a bunch of different things out from the freezer.

"Ok." Rikki told us.

Lewis and I sat down at the seats closest to the counter. After a few minutes Rikki brought us our milkshakes.

"Thanks." I responded

"Thanks." Lewis said once Rikki handed him his drink. Rikki sat down across from Lewis and I. We all sipped on our drinks until we heard a sound,

"BANG!" We put down the drinks and glanced at one another.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"I don't know." Lewis told me. "We should go in the freezer, it locks and is made of metal, not to mention it has all the food!" Lewis whispered back.

We slowly crept into the back and into the cool room, not wanting to make any more extra sounds than we had to. I hoped that the walkers outside hadn't heard us.

30 minutes later, Cleo's POV:

We had been sitting in the cool room for a while now, and I knew we couldn't stay in here forever.

"I'll go check the window to see what's outside, we can't stay in here forever." Lewis suddenly spoke.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, and he nodded. We all walked out of the cool room and Lewis approched the window. He pulled apart the blinds and looked we looked through. What we saw wasn't a walker, but I can tell you, it sure wasn't friendly.

That's it for this chapter! Sorry it was a bit short, but I'm running out of ideas for this story. So If you would even like this story to continue, please leave a review!

-h2o42


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's chapter 5! I loved all the reviews and thought about all your ideas! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Rikki's POV:

I gulped, as I starred out the window I watched 5 men beating on the door and they didn't look very friendly. They we're each carrying a weapon, as if to tell us that we we're no match for them. We all kneeled donwn and made out way back to the cool room. Once the door was shut, we whispered about what to do.

"What do we do? They obviosly aren't here to get a cup of juice!" I started.

"I don't know..." Cleo admitted.

"Let's just take cover in here, they probobly won't find us, I mean who looks in a cool room?!" I told them.

"People who are hungry and thirsty and looking for food.." Cleo trailed off, pointing out what I should've thought of.

"Right, point taken." I told her.

"Should we try and sneak out?" Cleo asked.

I started to tell them my oponion. "Well m-" BOOM!

"The door broke down!" Cleo forcfully whispered.

"Hey _YOU_!" One of the guys shouted at us. We tried to back away, but they blocked all the exits.

"What do you want from us?" I shouted.

"Your food, water, all your supplies." One of them started off. Of course, great now we had to give away all our supplies! "and a _hostage._" As he spoke the words, I shuddered.

"We need someone we can use for zombie bait, when we get into a bit of trouble." He said, as if we cared about the horrid details.

"Well, you're not going to get any of thoose things," Lewis spoke bravely.

"Oh ya?" One of the men shouted at Lewis.

Cleo's POV:

My heart raced, as Lewis spoke up to the men. I knew they couldn't take it well. I got an idea, I nudged Rikki with my elbow and pointed at a glass of water when the group of 5 wasn't looking. She nodded understanding what I ment. I slowly brought all the water out of the glass, and brought it in a puddle in front of us. The group was in awe at the floating water. They couldn't speak.

"Get her!" One of the 5 screamed.

Cleo's POV:

"Get her!" A man screamed. I dashed around the person running full speed at me. I whipped around to dodge others coming for me. My heart pounded, I certainly didn't want to be zombie bait! One of the 5 caught me by the arm. I tried to wriggle away, but his grip was to tight.

"Cleo!" Lewis yelled running after me. "_Let her go_." Lewis ordered them.

"Or what?" One snarled.

"Or this!" Rikki yelled. Somehow I knew her plan, I raised my hand up in position. I could hear thunder craking outside. Rikki was clenching her fist tighter and tighter. Lightning struck through the roof making all the 5 of them jump back in fear.

"What is this?" One with yellow teeth asked.

"I'd choose your words carefully." I threatened him. We had no intention of harming any of them, just warding them off.

"Let's go!" The man on the right of me shouted. They all hurried out of the cafe, hoping to never see us again I assume. Once they we're clear out of sight, I lowered my hand, as did Rikki. The storm stopped, and I let out a breath of relief.

"We need to get out of here, before it get's dark." Lewis warned us.

"Alright, let's go. The Walkers must've lost intrest by now." Rikki assumed.

"And if they haven't?" I replied.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to come back here." Rikki put in.

"Ya, with a gaping hole in the roof!" I noticed

"Oh, well.. I guess we could manage it if it came to that." Rikki told me.

"We'd better get going, if we want to make it back before sundown." Lewis warned us again.

"Okay, let's get going." Rikki confirmed.

We headed back to the boat and stumbled in, trying our best to make no noise. Lewis started the engine, and we took off.

"When the island is in sight, we should turn off the engine, the noise could attract walkers." Rikki told Lewis.

"You're right." Lewis responded taking in her advice.

Emma's POV:

I sat in a corner of the moonpool, while Zane was muttering under his breath.

"Why do you care so much anyways? It's just _Ash_."

"What did you say?" I hissed at him.

"I said." Zane started, "That it's just _**Ash**_." He said.

"Back off!" I shouted filled with rage and anger. "You don't get it do you?" I shouted louder now than before. My voice was dripping with fury.

"I get it just fine, you get to pout around about Ash, while I have to do all the work!" He yelled.

"Oh ya? What have you done today that I haven't?" I shot back at him.

"Well, I Erm – I don't need to answer your stupid questiosns!" He tried to back out of the question.

"So, basicly you don't have a answer." I told him.

"Shut up." He sneered. I had had just about enough of Zane Bennett.

Dun, Dun, Dunnnn! So what do you think of this chapter? Special thanks to, Enchanted99 MissKatnissSwift and XxMeggyxX for reviewing my last chapter! And anyone else who has ever commented! Thank you guys! Don't forget to _**Review**_!:)

- h2o42


End file.
